


A Fool To Believe

by bleep0bleep



Series: A Series of Tumblr Ficlets [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, April Fools' Day, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rick-Rolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/pseuds/bleep0bleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, I just wanted to let you know that I think you’re great, and I like you— I have, for awhile— and do you —would you like to go on a date with me?"</p><p>When Derek imagined all the possible ways for Stiles to reject him, he really isn’t expecting Stiles’ mouth to drop open, his face to turn an alarming shade of red, and to angrily shout, “What the actual fuck, Derek,” and slam the door in his face.</p><p>~</p><p>Or, the one in which Derek forgets it's April Fools' Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fool To Believe

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [A Fool To Believe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650715) by [phoenix8351](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix8351/pseuds/phoenix8351)



> _This work is intended for the private enjoyment of the reader. I do not give permission to this work being read aloud and/or shared with the press, or anyone working on said production of_ Teen Wolf, _including but not limited to cast, crew, writers, or producers. I also do not give permission share this work on third-party websites such as Goodreads, which I believe is a resource intended for published works outside of fandom._  
>  ~
> 
> Originally published on March 31st, 2014 on my tumblr [here.](http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/post/81344729292/a-fool-to-believe) (I remember because I didn't want to publish a fic on April Fools Day exactly because people were afraid of clicking links on their dashboards because of all the rickrolling.)

Derek scuffs his feet nervously on the welcome mat and brightens when Stiles opens the door. “Hey, Derek, what’s going on?” Stiles furrows his brow a little, like he’s expecting a supernatural emergency.

"Hi," Derek says, his heart pounding. Stiles looks at him expectantly, eyeing the arm Derek has hidden behind his back suspiciously. Derek just decides to go for it, he’s already here. Maybe the flowers was a little bit too much, but whatever. He brings the daffodils out and offers them shyly to Stiles. "So, I just wanted to let you know that I think you’re great, and I like you— I have, for awhile— and do you —would you like to go on a date with me?"

When Derek imagined all the possible ways for Stiles to reject him, he really isn’t expecting Stiles’ mouth to drop open, his face to turn an alarming shade of red, and to angrily shout, “What the actual fuck, Derek,” and slam the door in his face.

 

* * *

 

 

"I don’t get it," Derek says sadly, poking the flowers he brought all the way back to his loft. "I thought if he didn’t like me back he would just say so, or like, just say no or something. I don’t know why he was so mad." 

Erica fills a pitcher with water and tosses the flowers in, arranging them haphazardly. “Derek, you are such a huge idiot. Did you even check what day it was today?”

"Tuesday?"

"It’s April Fool’s Day, asshat. Only you would pick the worst day ever to actually go and confess your undying love to Stiles."

Derek scrunches his nose. “What do you mean? Like he thought it was a joke?”

"It’s only the worst possible prank you can play on someone, ever," Isaac says, piping up from the couch where he and Boyd are playing Mario Kart. 

"I don’t get it," Derek says.

"You know, like you ask someone out and watch them get all excited about it or whatever, and then go ‘haha, it was all a joke!’" Erica says.

"That’s terrible, why would anyone do that?" Derek asks.

"Well, it’s what Stiles thought you were doing to him," Boyd says in a flat tone as Isaac gets hit by a blue shell and curses violently.

Derek is mortified. He calls Stiles immediately to apologize and try to salvage the situation, but it goes straight to voicemail. He tries again. On the third ring, there’s a weird scuffling sound, like the phone is being moved and then, a tinny voice starts singing,  _"Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert youuuu!"_ Derek frowns and pulls the phone away from his ear. Is this Stiles’ response? Is it supposed to be ironic? “I don’t get this,” Derek says, putting his phone on speaker as the the song continues playing, echoing loudly in the loft.

As soon as a few notes hit the air Erica starts laughing wildly.

"Is he saying he  _does_ want to date me after all? I mean, he didn’t pick up my first two calls, it seemed like he was kind of mad,” Derek says, confused. “It’s kind of a weird song choice.”

Isaac has fallen off the couch and is shaking with barely restrained glee. Even Boyd is wearing a somewhat amused expression.

"He’s  _rickrolling_ you, oh my god,” Isaac says.

"What is that? A type of sushi?"

"It’s rejection to the nth degree," Erica says, chuckling. She leans over and ruffles Derek’s hair affectionately and Derek rolls his eyes. "Aw, it’s okay, just apologize to him tomorrow when it’s not a national pranking holiday anymore. Come play Mario Kart with your betas and stop brooding, it’ll be fine."

 

* * *

 

It’s Wednesday, and Derek is back on Stiles porch, clutching the slightly wilted daffodils with determination. He rings the doorbell, and he can hear Stiles’ heartbeat from within the house, but Stiles isn’t answering the door. Derek tries again.

An upstairs windows open and Stiles’ head pokes out. “I haven’t forgiven you, asshole!” he calls, and then he thrusts his iPod-and-speakers dock out the window and presses play. It’s that damn song again, is there some joke Derek is missing out on? _  
_

"Stiles!" Derek yells over the music, but Stiles is making a face at him and just waves the speakers at him, like it’ll make the music louder.

 _"Never gonna make you cry, and_   _ever gonna say goodbye, and_   _ever gonna tell a lie and hurt youuuu!”_

"Stiles, I didn’t know it was April Fools Day yesterday!" Derek roars with frustration, but Stiles doesn’t seem to hear him. "I’M SORRY! I REALLY DO LIKE YOU A LOT AND I REALLY DID ASK YOU OUT YESTERDAY!"

Derek realizes suddenly mid-sentence that the music has been turned off and he’s been yelling extremely loudly.

Two houses over, an elderly lady watering her lawn scoff disdainfully and Derek can hear her say, “Youth is wasted on the young.”

The front door creaks open and Stiles steps out of it.

"Hi," Derek says. "I, er, I’m sorry about yesterday."

"How did you not know what day it was?" Stiles asks him, incredulous.

"I just didn’t, okay," Derek says, embarrassed. "I forgot." He hands Stiles the daffodils again, and this time Stiles takes them, cradling them gently, including the one flower that’s slightly crushed and drooping sadly. "Why would you think I would joke about something like this with you?"

Stiles shrugs. “I dunno, it just seemed more realistic than you actually having feelings for me.”

"That’s ridiculous," Derek says.

He and Stiles stare at each other for a long moment, and then Stiles smiles at him. “So, you do, uh…”

"Yeah…" Derek blinks, fidgeting a little. "So, do you…"

"Oh, just kiss him already!" calls the old woman two houses over.

"Hi, Mrs. Simmons," Stiles waves at her, turning slightly pink.

Mrs. Simmons mutters to herself, “That Stilinski boy ain’t got a lick of sense, if I had a fine piece of—”

And now it’s Derek’s turn to blush, and he turns sideways so his backside isn’t facing her house.

"She’s right, you know," Stiles says.

Derek is still trying to wrap his head around what an eighty-year-old woman thinks of his butt. “What?” he splutters before he remembers that Stiles isn’t a werewolf and couldn’t have possibly heard what Mrs. Simmons was saying.

"Yeah, I’m just gonna—" Stiles says quickly, before throwing his arms around Derek’s neck and giving him a clumsy kiss on the lips. Derek recovers from the surprise quickly and kisses him back, melting into the embrace, pulling him closer, getting swept up in the kiss when—

Derek pulls back, turning red again, with the heat of the neighbor's gaze on them. “Uh, Stiles? Can we go inside?”

"Sure," Stiles says, enthusiastically, pulling him in.

Derek sees Mrs. Simmons giving him a thumbs up and a broad grin before the door shuts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm at tumblr [here.](http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com)
> 
> ~
> 
>  _This work is intended for the private enjoyment of the reader. I do not give permission to this work being read aloud and/or shared with the press, or anyone working on said production of_ Teen Wolf, _including but not limited to cast, crew, writers, or producers. I also do not give permission share this work on third-party websites such as Goodreads, which I believe is a resource intended for published works outside of fandom._


End file.
